1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked small memory card, and in particular to a stacked small memory card that has a long lifetime and high durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior method for producing a general memory card always packs chips to single integrated circuit, then mounts the IC onto a printed circuit board by the way of surface mount technique (SMT). The chip may be a memory element, such as flash memory. The golden fingers mounted on the printed circuit board for inserting into a slot of a computer main-board. In addition to some passive elements such as resistance, capacitor and inductor are mounted on the memory card.
Referring to FIG. 1 showing a side schematic illustrate of a prior memory card, the golden finger 15 is used to insert into a slot of a computer main-board, there are active elements and passive elements on the module card, the active elements usually are packed to an integrated circuit 11. Each integrated circuit 11 encapsulates a chip 12, the chip 12 may be a memory chip, for example a flash memory chip. The pins 13 of integrated circuit 11 are mounted on the printed circuit board 14 of the memory card by SMT, the printed circuit board 14 has a solder point 17 connected to pin 13. The prior arts has the following disadvantages:                A chip 12 must be packed then mounted on the circuit board 14, so more steps is unnecessary leads to the cost in manufacturing and packing will be increased.        
A memory card always includes many ICs so that the integrated circuit 11 must be mounted on the PCB 14 one by one during manufacturing the module card.
The cost of SMT is expensive. Special manufacture devices such as a SMT machine and a solder furnace will extra the cost of equipment.
The memory card is manufactured separately so that the throughput is low.
As a result of integrated circuit 11 cannot be dispersed heat effectively, therefore the quality and durability of the small memory card is not excellent.